hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Eddison Tollett
Eddison Tollett, mejor conocido como Edd el Penas, es un mayordomo de la Guardia de la Noche. Ejerció como mayordomo personal de Lord Jeor Mormont y Lord Jon Nieve hasta su traslado a Túmulo Largo. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Ben Crompton como Eddison Tollett ([[Game of Thrones)]]Eddison es descrito como un hombre muy delgado.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 13, Jon. Es un hombre de cabello gris y de personalidad adusta.Tormenta de Espadas, Prólogo. Es conocido por tener una visión pesimista de la vida. Historia Edd el Penas parece haber nacido en el seno de la Casa Tollett, una casa noble extremadamente menor del Valle de Arryn. Sostiene haber sido criado en una casa muy pobre, incluso más pobre que las que pueden tener los campesinos.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 23, Jon. Fue reclutado para la Guardia de la Noche por Yoren, quien le aseguró que las mujeres no se podían resistir a un hombre en uniforme.Direwolves and the Seven (29 de octubre 2001) So Spake Martin En una ocasión encontró a un hermano de la Guardia ahogado en un tonel de vino. Él y sus compañeros se bebieron el vino para intentar serenarse. Eventos Recientes Choque de Reyes Edd es parte de la Gran Exploración liderada por el Lord Comandante Mormont a los territorios más allá del Muro.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 23, Jon. Tormenta de Espadas Tras la partida de Jon Nieve, pasa a ser escudero del Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont. Sobrevive al ataque de los Otros en la Batalla del Puño de los Primeros Hombres y está entre los sobrevivientes que logran refugiarse en el Torreón de Craster. Luego del motín y la muerte del Lord Comandante Mormont, Edd huye hacia el Muro junto a Grenn, Gigante y otros lealistas. Logran llegar al Castillo Negro y participa en la Batalla del Puente de los Cráneos. Los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche que defendieron el Muro del ataque de los salvajes en la Batalla del Castillo Negro le pusieron su nombre a uno de los centinelas de paja.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 69, Jon. Durante la elección del nuevo Lord Comandante, Edd recibió unos pocos votos, los que luego se desviaron a Jon Nieve.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 79, Jon. Festín de Cuervos Edd se despide de Samwell Tarly cuando deja Castillo Negro.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 5, Samwell. Danza de Dragones Eddison se convierte en mayordomo del nuevo Lord Comandante, Jon Nieve. Eventualmente, el Lord Comandante Nieve lo nombra mayordomo jefe de Túmulo Largo, castillo donde Jon envía a las mujeres del acero bajo el mando de Férreo Emmett.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 35, Jon. Edd regresa brevemente al Castillo Negro con seis carros para que más mujeres del acero puedan ser llevadas a Fuerte Túmulo.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 58, Jon. Citas :"—Defenderemos el Muro hasta el último hombre —dijo Cotter Pyke. :—Que probablemente seré yo —apuntó Edd el Penas con tono resignado."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 78, Samwell. :"Yo, personalmente, nunca quise ver la mitad de las cosas que he visto, y nunca he visto la mitad de las cosas que quería ver."Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 5, Samwell. Galería Edd_el_Penas_by_Amoka©.jpg|Amoka, FFG© Edd el Penas by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Edd Tollett by JB Casacop, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|JB Casacop, FFG© Edd el Penas by Paul Phillips©.png|©2012 Paul Phillips Dolorous Edd by Patrick McEvoy, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Patrick McEvoy, FFG© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes del Valle de Arryn Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia de la Noche Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego